Peri and Pearl Serpentine's Great Scarrier Reef - Hissters diary
Cover It's bad enough we read each other's private thoughts... don't you try it! 19/04 Peri It wasn't my fault! So I ate some swellfish, so what?! Pearl's allergic, not me! I don't get any unfrightly blemishes when I eat it. It's not like I haven't sneaked some before when she wasn't looking, and she was fine! So she gets a spot of two.. every teenaged monster gets them occasionally. I'll admit, this one was pretty clawful. But how was I supposed to know that would happen? I just wanted a taste.. and it was so yummy that one led to another, and another, and before I knew it, chaos had broken out.. and so had Pearl. 19/04 Pearl Ugh, I am soooooo fangry with my hisster! She knows that I am sensitive to swellfish! Just because my head is turned doesn't mean she can put whatever she wants in hers! We both have to live in this body! She thought I wouldn't notice, but I never had a breakout quite like this. I got a rash like you wouldn't believe! It started normally enough, just a bit scaly and itchy. But then I got a pimply thing that grew so huge, I thought we were hatching a third head! Two is plenty, thank you very much! It wasn't until I started shrieking out that she admitted what she did. I don't even want to talk to here right now! The worst part about being a hydra with a twin is, if you are frighting, there is nowhere you can go to get away from each other. 20/04 Peri She hasn't forgiven me yet. She's so mad she decided we need to die-vide our room down the middle. I don't know how this is going to work. I was really hurt by it at first, but now I'm kind of excited about the idea. It's a good excuse to redecorate, and we could each have our own style and decor. We have to share furniture, but its the little touches that will make all the difference. We already pushed the bed and the desk to the middle of the room, against opposite walls, so that we each get half the bed and half the desk. Then we painted a gold line down the middle of everything. We separated the rest of the furniture as fearly as possible. I get the window because I'm more warm-blooded than she is, but that means she gets the door... which is going to be an issue because she says I have to ask her permission if I want to go out to the howlway to use the loo. As if! 22/04 Pearl The parental heads aren't very happy with me currently. Parent #3 said I was acting rashly about the whole rash situation, and #4 thinks splitting our room down the middle is tadpoleish. But #2 convinced the rest to let us make our own choices, and said it might be good for us to have some space... even if it was only in our heads. And now that the room's done, it looks fangtastic. Her side is in shades of blue and periwinkle, and mine is mostly white and off-white; we also scattered gold accents throughout. We purchased double the office supplies, so I can sit on the left side of the desk and she can sit on the right side and we can do our homework without ever asking each other to pass anything. We made a 2-colour quilt, but reversed the colours so her half is white and mine is blue... can't be too matchy-matchy! And she insisted on attaching a lacy canopy to her side of the bed. She can be such a ghouly-ghoul. 23/04 Pearl I woke up chilled to the skull.. because Peri had stolen the covers. No wonder she is always warmer than me! She was wrapped up in both the blue AND white sides of the quilt, while I was covered in ghostbumps. The rash is finally going away, so I really don't need to break out into anything else. But even more annoying, every time a breezy wave came through the window, my nose was tickled by her canopy. SO cold and sneezing, and possibly catching a cold and more sneezing! This is not working out the way I thought! I was exhausted from lack of sleep at practice, and we couldn't stop frighting.. and it all went horror-ably until Kala started screeching orders at us. Then Peri and I clammed up and danced fluidly together. 23/04 Peri I'm getting a little tired of Kala always ordering us around! Who un-died and made her boss? She's a spectacular dancer, I'm not arguing that. But tentically speaking, she's not really our leader. We're a team! But we always just follow her. Why do we do that? It's especially weird that Pearl does whatever Kala tells her to do, because lets double face it, Pearl doesn't do what anyone tells her to do. I mean, other than our parental heads, and even then sometimes her compliance is fishy. But if Kala says flip, Pearl doesn't even ask how high.. she just does it as high as she can and pulls me along in her wake. 25/04 Pearl We fanged out with Kala today. It was fun, but she made snaky comments about every fish who floated by. She doesn't like many monsters in the reef; I feel special that we're her BFFs. Peri and I got along swimmingly too, My rash is gone and I don't feel like hissing at her as much as I did. We went ghoulery shopping and picked out a few bootiful necklaces for our parental heads... they really stuck their necks out for us, letting us try this room separation thing without too much fuss, and they had to listen to a lot of bickering. I know I can be headstrong. I'm lucky to have them. And Peri too. 25/04 Peri We went to the beastro with Kala, and I chose what I ate very carefully - just a kelp salad and a high-sea latte. I'm not going to make that scarebrained mistake again. It wasn't fair of me to treat Pearl's allergy like it was no big deal; it was a monstrous deal to her and she suffered because of my insensitivity. I've apologized for making terrorible waves, and she appears to be calming. Feartunate for me, she never stays fangry with me for long - her hiss is always worse than her bite. By the time we got to the maul, she was downdeep pleasant... and even Kala turned scary-sweet. We really had a fintstic time! 26/04 Pearl We removed the line from the room - it was just water-base paint anyway. And we pushed the bed back so it was far enough away from the window that when Per steals the covers, I won't freeze to undeath! Plus, I tore that boothersome canopy down. We agreed to keep the room painted two colours, because it's fun, and moved some of the furniture and accessories around so that it was more mixed that matched. But other than that, everything is back to normal. We can coil and we can fright sometimes, but we are hissters AND beasties, and nothing will ever change that. Like we always say, we may not see eye to eye, but we have each other's backs! Category:Doll diaries Category:Peri and Pearl Serpentine logs